1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of latch assemblies, and specifically in one exemplary aspect to an automobile hood latch.
2. Description of Related Technology
Latch assemblies are well known in the art. Such latch assemblies are used to join together two or more members. Latch assemblies may be utilized to fasten a swinging closure or cover to a closed position. In one example, swinging cover or wall of the hood encloses the engine of a motor vehicle. Some related art patents discussed below (and incorporated by reference in their entirety) are representative art of conventional latch assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,836 discloses a pin-tumbler lock operable only by a key adapted to the form and arrangement of the usual series of pin-tumblers included in the lock mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,824 includes a fastener element provided with spiral cam slots for engaging a spring attached to one of its members. More specifically, when the fastener element is axially rotated, a spring is urged into the cam slots to fasten the spring and element together. Further in this example, fastening elements are inventoried of varying lengths to adjust a length of the fastener element for accommodating a fastening distance between members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,435 discloses a latching structure with an opening to receive a cam structure and with a curved plate latching means.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,390 disclosing a key-operated latch mechanism adapted for reception and latching of that portion of a latch pin extending beyond the hood pin to the end of the device to prevent unauthorized removal of the latch pin; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,281 discloses fastening means whereby two head fasteners on a suitable fold of a curtain are maintained through eyelets of the fasteners or studs so as to facilitate the opening and the closed operation of the fasteners. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,646 discloses a receptacle including a housing formed with a base and a pair of opposing spaced legs adapted to receive a stud there between. A stop surface is on the housing to engage with an upper surface of one member when the receptacle is partially extended through an opening therein.
In many instances, latch structure may further be desired to achieve still wider variety of fastening options and give improved adaptability of a fastener to a variety of surfaces and opening sizes and types without the need for multiple fasteners as well as improved outward appearance of the fastened element. For instance, a fastener needs to blend into, augment, or conform to a surrounds of the members that it attaches to improve outward appearance of the attached article. In this same instance, a manufacturer or user may find it beneficial that an off-the-shelf fastener gives an appearance of a customized fit, e.g., in an open position, the fastener does not extend, dangle, or hang from the members that it's attached. Furthermore, a user may further desire that a fastener that is off-the-shelf provides a catch mechanism to prevent wrong orientation when being placed in a closed position but still remain relatively low cost and reusable. In addition, a manufacturer may further desire that the fasteners don't cause significant wear on painted surfaces when in use.
Thus, what is needed are improved fastener apparatus and methods that permit easy initial configuring and reconfiguring, i.e., provide adaptability to multiple situations, to meet a particular goal, such as fasteners don't dangle on a hood surface when unlocked or require lanyards. Such improved apparatus and methods would also ideally allow a person other than a mechanic or mechanical servicing professional to implement or attach the improved fastener, and would further permit the creation of user-customized fasteners configurations and customized fit and appearance such as through the use of fastener internal adjustment mechanisms.